Stricken
by artanimelover
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are finaly settled down, when a strange woman in strange garb appears and draws them in on a mission they'll never forget... Or at least, Kagome wont. It looks like Inuyasha already has. A little OOC here and there. Review.
1. Chapter 1

1**Stricken**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, and probably never will own any Inuyasha character's. What I do own, however, are the stories that I weave them into. **

Inuyasha sighed, watching Kagome hop down the damnable well for the fifth time that day, a strange little smirk playing on the ends of his mouth as he did so.

Kagome had insisted that, if she had to move all the way to the sengoku jidai, then Inuyasha could deal with having her stuff in the hut they had built close to the well. Because of her assumption, there were boxes littered to and fro in their little hanue made, miko blessed hut.

Where the hell where they supposed to fit all of that junk, anyways?

If there was one thing his little miko was good at, it was over looking the obvious. Which, in this case, was lack of space.

It had been two years since Kagome was allowed back between times, the well having done all it's dirty work, and Kagome and Inuyasha had finally declared their love for each other. Miroku and Sango had settled down and had kids; a handsome, and slightly lecherous, a trait he had no doubt taken from his father, one year old boy named Shizuka, and a beautiful baby girl named Ayaka. Shippou was bigger, about two feet bigger, but still opted to live in his mother's home.

Which was why he was now working diligently to help bring the boxes from _outside_ the hut, inside.

"You've got a nice little family there, don't ya?"

Turning on his heel, Inuyasha crouched low, his hand on the hilt of Tetsuiga, and growled. "Who are you?"

The woman sighed. "I knew this would happen. I told Raven so too, but she just didn't believe me." Taking a step forward, she bowed low and deep, "Inuyasha-san, I am Jaykue Uzumaki-Uchiha. Brother of Naruto Uzumaki, wife of Sasuke Uchiha. You do not remember me, but I was, once upon a time, the woman who brought you back here."

Inuyasha staired at her, Jaykue, for a long moment, trying to decide what to do with her strange names and speak.. She wore a deep purple, nearly black thigh length skirt, slit on the side up to her hip to reveal black leggings and a little pouch strapped to her right thigh. Her tube top cut off just below the breast, a fishnet shirt underneath. The arms of the fishnet were strange. On her right arm, it hung low over her shoulder and cut off at her elbow. She wore a fishnet glove on that hand. On the left arm, it went strait to her wrist. Her blackish blue hair seemed to complete the outfit, but it was a sharp contrast to her tanned skin and bright green eyes. A large weapon was strapped to her back, much larger than Inuyasha would have guessed a human, and she was a human, he could smell it, could have carried.

Both sides of the weapon contained large blades, one curved to a point in a half circle, looking deadly in it's own. The other, went out strait, looking almost like his own fanged Katana.

"What do you want?" He growled at her again.

She rolled her eyes. "Is it to much to ask that I get to see my dear friend again? Geese." She crouched down to fix her knee length black heeled boots. " I mean, I don't see you for three years, and when I finally have time to visit, it seems you can't recall who I am."

"I don't know you." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuiga.

Jaykue seemed to look at him in exasperation. "Your kidding, right? Hadn't we already gotten past this point?" She took out the giant weapon behind her none the less, holding the gripped handle that was the middle of it. Shrugging, she grinned at him. "If fighting's gonna get ya to remember, let's do it!" Spinning in a full circle, keeping the thing above her head, suddenly she was crouched yards before him, holding the inside of the curved blade against his knee, frowning.

Standing up again, she pouted, sticking the strait blade of the sword in the dirt beside her. It stood strait, even after she let go and crossed her arms. "Your not fighting, Inuyasha. Come on. You make a would be threat by unsheathing Tetsuiga, and then you don't even fight?"

Inuyasha growled, holding Tetsuiga in front of him, it's blade pointing to her. _What was the deal with this chick_? He wondered.

And then she was gone, her large weapon left where it was as she raced to the well. _The well_! Inuyasha turned sharply only to see the girl hugging Kagome, the box she had carried dropped to the ground carelessly as she returned the hug.

Inuyasha scratched his head. _The fuck_? Pulling apart, the strange woman held Kagome at arms length, looking at her fondly, like a sister almost.

"Kagome-no-niisan. Oh, how I've missed you!"

Kagome giggled, a low blush rising over her cheeks. "I've missed you too, Jaykue-sama!"

Grinning, Jaykue dropped her shoulder's and retrieved the fallen box. "Oh, no, none of that. No need to be so formal with a friend."

Kagome grinned as they began walking toward the hut, Inuyasha left in the dust.

What the fuck was going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

1**Stricken**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, and probably never will own any Inuyasha character's. What I do own, however, are the stories that I weave them into. **

"So you see, Inuyasha," Jaykue was explaining. They had gotten all of Kagome's stuff un-packed, with room to spare, Inuyasha grudgingly admitted, and had long since settled down to make dinner. "You know me from a completely different world. One like Kagome's, but, different somehow."

"What do you mean, different somehow, Bitch?" Inuyasha growled, slurping up the noodles from the cup Kagome had handed him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded.

"No, no, Kagome. I've known him for years, his rashness is nothing but that of an adorably disgruntled little brother now." Turning back to Inuyasha. "Anyways, so like I was saying. This world... It's Kagome's world... Just... Across the ocean. In a place called America."

"America?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "You used to talk about that when you told us about your studies, Kagome."

Nodding, Kagome put the kettle back on it's place on the fire and took her seat beside her to be mate. "Yes. Japans a small country made of islands, but across the ocean, there's a place called America. It's one of the largest continents in the world."

"What's a continent?" Inuyasha asked, frowning at Kagome's smile.

"A continent is a body of land."

"Oh."

"Anyways, America's huge. It's got at least fifty states, right Jaykue?"

"Fifty on the dot." Jaykue grinned.

"What's a state?" Inuyasha asked.

Jaykue answered this time. "You know how here, in the Sengoku Jidai, Sesshomaru governs the western lands? And there's northern lands and southern lands and eastern lands too?"

At Inuyasha's not, she continued. "Well, a country is like that. And the state's that reside in the country are like the villages that reside in the western territories. Only larger."

"Oh."

"So, continue what you were saying, Jay." Kagome told the strange woman sitting across from them.

Grinning, Jaykue nodded and set her cup of noodles aside. "So, in America, there are two other girls, besides me, who can cross over. Raven No Subaku and Maykue Yagame, both my sister's, though May and I are twins, and we're a couple of years older than Ray."

"What do those bitches..." He trailed off when Jaykue cut him a look.

"Anyways," She drawled. "We have different bodies there. Different families, different lives. But our... essence stays the same."

"Which is why you are able to cross over." Kagome smiled, setting aside her cup as well. "I remember when we made the swap for a day. Maykue ran off, and Ray nearly gave herself a concussion whacking her head against her door."

Inuyasha looked at them like they were crazy. "What the hell's _The Swap_? And why the fuck does it sound so freaking ominous?"

Jaykue cut a laugh. "The swap is where Ray, May and I are able to leave our American bodies behind and someone else is able to enter it while we are away. It's not a very complicated process, you just sorta... hop in?" Jaykue looked at Kagome for confirmation. She nodded.

"I just ran head first into the body. It was a crazy feeling, like being sucked into a vacuum."

Jaykue grinned. "I sucked Ray's essence into a vacuum before I came here."

Kagome laughed. "To keep her out of trouble?"

"No, no." She smirked. "Revenge for telling me that if Saku-kun and I ever broke it off, Naru-no-baka jii should date him."

Wide eyed, Kagome leaned forward, nearly toppling herself into the fire. "She wants your husband to date your brother? How ridiculous!"

"I _know_!" Jaykue ran a hand through her long bangs. "But the crazy woman thinks that just because Naruto, the idiot that he is, took Saku-kun's first kiss that"—

"Naruto took Sasuke's first kiss? Didn't he give that to you?"

Nodding, Jaykue frowned. "Yeah, well, back in the academy, Sakura, before my sister's and I beheaded her"—

_Everyone around here is crazy_! Inuyasha thought.

—"She was doting on Sasuke hand and foot, though he didn't want it. Naruto got mad, because he had a crush on the bublegum haired, squeaky voiced freak, and started barking at Sasuke. Somehow, during all the growling and barking, Naruto landed a kiss. Complete accident."

"I see." Kagome said, trying to hide her amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Stricken**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, and probably never will own any Inuyasha character's. What I do own, however, are the stories that I weave them into. **

"So who's watching your body right now?" Kagome asked.

"Sasuke." Jay answered with a grin. "He offered to stay behind and watch my body til I got back."

Inuyasha got up and stalked to the door, sitting beside that instead, and resting Tetsuiga's sheath against his shoulder.

"And what of Raven and Maykue-sama? I'd think they'd be with you before they were left to stand guard."

"Well, May, we haven't seen her in quite some time. She's been sent on a mission that requires her departure for the time being. And Raven, as I've said, is stuck in a vacuum right now. I have Tomaku guarding that."

"Tomaku?" Kagome inquired, "Who's Tomaku?"

Grinning, Jaykue shifted her position so that she had one knee bent up, her arm resting on it, and the other leg folded neatly under her. "Oh, I've seem to have forgotten. Tomaku's a new pal of mine. Seems where Ray can bring everyone else's essence to tears, Tomaku's able to build a resistance."

"I see." Kagome nodded.

_What in the heck are they going on about now?_ Inuyasha grumbled to himself and closed his eyes. Drowning out the girls' strange conversation.

Jaykue frowned slightly at Inuyasha's obvious disdain and stood to take her leave.

"Leaving already?" Kagome frowned. "But you just got here."

Jaykue smiled softly at her friend, "Don't worry, Kag-chan. I'm not leaving Sengoku Jidai just yet. I've got to meet up with Lady Kaede and talk to her about some... Important matters. I'll be back to visit in the morning."

Nodding, Kagome walked the purple and blue clad girl to the door, and said goodbye.

Once Jaykue had retrieved her Genjitsu no Ken from where it still stuck in the ground she began the short treck to Kaede-sama's village.

"Lady Kaede?" Jaykue asked when she got to her bamboo door. "Lady Kaede, it's me, Uchiha-san. I'm sorry to visit so late, but I need to talk with you."

"Come, child. I was not yet asleep." The old woman called quietly from inside her hut.

Ducking under the door, Jaykue gently settled across from the old miko in front of the fire. "Thank you, Kaede-sama."

"No need for thanks, child. What is it that troubles ye, dear?"

"This." Jaykue layed her Genjitsu no Ken beside the old woman, careful not to let the curved blade nick her frail skin.

"Ye possess the Sword of Reality?" Kaede asked quietly. "That is a powerful sword indeed."

"Hai." Jaykue nodded. "More powerful than most would think."

"I see." Kaede looked down carefully upon the large structure. "T's killed many. T's saved many." Looking back towards Jaykue, the old woman inquired, "What about the sword troubles ye, dear?"

"Lady Kaede, the sword has for told of a powerful battle in which many lives will be lost. The great aura of the Genjitsu no Ken has attracted so much evil in the time that I've had it."

"I see." Kaede responded. "Tell me, how much do ye know about the sword?"

Jaykue fondled the strait blade and frowned. "The Sword of Reality is the reincarnation of Yin and Yang, Push and Pull, Life and Death. The Shito Ankoku no Ha blade and the Seimei to Hikari no Ha blade are polar opposites, and yet, they work together to keep the balance of the world."

The old woman smiled fondly at the young girl, "Child, you have been blessed with a great responsibility. Taking care of the Blade of Death and Dark and the Blade of Life and Light are a task that only one person in the entire world can take care of. Some how, the Kami have chosen ye, one of the three Daughter's of Dimensions, to do so."

Jaykue nodded. "I feel drawn to the weapon... More than my own Aikuchi back at home."

"I am not surprised." Kaede smiled. "Tell me, Child, how did you come upon such a treasury?"

Thinking back to the day the weapon had fallen out of the sky, Jaykue shrugged. "I was on a mission in the Leaf Village with my husband. The enemy had taken to the sky's, bombing us with jutsu's that Orochimaru had come up with himself. We were trying desperately to defend not only us, but our company as well. And then one of their members fell.

"Sasuke said it was a lost cause, and Naruto said not to bother, because he was the enemy. But, after we had finally defeated them, I took the injured worrier in, and nursed him back to life.

"When he woke, he was anything but grateful. He took my Katana and tried to kill me. I bound him and the next time he woke, he took my Katana and killed himself. When I walked out of the hospital wing in the Leaf, I was upset. I was crying over the worrier who didn't understand what had happened... I still get upset when I think that... Perhaps if he had not been under the influence of Orochimaru, he might have understood that I was there to help him.

"When I walked home that night, the sword seemed to fall from the sky. I felt so drawn to it that I jumped up and caught it. The power was imence, but I felt _right _holding the weapon. I've kept it by my side ever since."

"That is good." Kaede nodded. "Ye have done well, Child. That is all the Kami have asked up until now, was that ye guard that sword, and use it to help keep balance. Kill off evil, without killing the host that has been burdened by it. Keep good alive, and ye shall find it."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede."


	4. Chapter 4

1**Stricken**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Inuyasha. What I do own, however, are the stories I weave them into. I make no profit off of this story.**

As Jaykue made her way outside, she sighed. Kaede really hadn't told her anything she didn't already know. The Sword of Reality knew on it's own how to defend, how to defeat. She knew as much as the blades themselves chose to tell her.

And they had already shared the whole _balance of good and evil _thing.

With another wary sigh, the strange woman attached the large weapon to the strap on her back and began to race through the village. It hadn't really been all that long since Jaykue was last here, so she was fairly certain she knew the way.

She blinked, concentrating her chakera's flow to the soles of her feet and, with her arms out strait behind her to increase her spread, ran up the side of the tree closest to her friends's hut.

Jaykue found a sturdy branch and settled on it, unstrapping the weapon and balancing it on her stomach as she pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the trunk.

Inuyasha hadn't remembered her, she didn't know why, but she knew it wasn't any sort of natural memory loss, because Kagome-no-niisan had remembered everything. Perhaps that was because she was, as close to a Daughter of Dimension as the Fourth Dimension, Inuyasha's dimension could get anyway, what with the time travel and all. But, no, that couldn't be, because it seemed Kaede had recalled her as well.

A miko thing, perhaps?

Raven and Maykue will arrive in the next few days, and, as ditsy as they _all _could be sometimes, Jaykue knew that something was wrong, and it would take all three of the Daughters of Dimensions to fix it.

With a shake of her head, she closed her eyes for the first time since her arrival. It seemed only time would answer the questions in her head.

Jaykue woke with a start, feeling an aura entering the perimeter of her safety circle. In one bound, she was in front of the door to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut, the Sword of Reality drawn and over her head in her attack pose.

Someone was coming. She was surprised Inuyasha hadn't noticed the aura sooner, or at least scented out the intruder. If Kagome had sensed the aura, she sure wasn't going on the offensive.

Jaykue held the weapon by the grip in the middle, gave it a twirl, and then sunk the strait blade into the ground, giving it a little twist. She focused her chakera outward, toward the source of commotion and noticed a... tornado?

She jerked the blade in the opposite direction, sensing again. That was impossible, tornado's didn't have aura's, especially not ones so... large. Larger than Inuyasha's.

With a growl, Jaykue made a couple of hand motions, drawing a jutsu she had learned early on; Rains of Sight.

She leaned down on one knee, resting her head against the Sword of Reality as the jutsu took her out of her body and let her see past herself.

The lightening sky was taken by clouds and the air was thick with the unexpected moisture that carried Jaykue through the skies, letting her see the tornado she had sensed up close.

A swirl of wind and colors were what brought the wolf demons closer to her friends's huts.

In a flash she was back in her body and strapping the sword back to her back.

There was no need to get all worked up over Ayame and Kouga. Inuyasha could certainty handle them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notification::**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the long delay in updates... My computer crashed, as in, BOOM. Crash. I'm getting a new PC some time in the next month or so, so I'll update as SOON AS I CAN, alright. I'll update every single one of my stories when I have my new PC. So sorry, again. <strong>

**Thanks for staying loyal!**

**~Artanimelover**


End file.
